


Music of the Night

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam catches the reader watching Phantom of the Opera instead of researching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

You let out a large sigh. You had been staring at your laptop screen for hours now, pouring through lore. Nothing matched the monster you and the boys were hunting and at this point you weren’t sure any lore even existed. If the men of letters were so good at categorizing, why was it so hard for you to find out what was sapping all the energy from these teenagers and leaving behind red scales? 

Looking across the room you saw Sam. His long brown hair was falling in his face making it difficult to tell, but you were certain he was similarly frustrated. 

“How’s it going over there Winchester?” You called out. Sam jumped a bit at the sudden sound of your voice making you chuckle slightly. He turned his attention towards you, running his fingers through his hair to uncover his hazel eyes and strong features. A small tired smile formed across his lips. 

“Nothing. What about you Y/N?” You shook your head. You both took in a deep breath and sighed in unison. 

“What should we do Sam?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I will give Dean a call and see if the coroner has any news. I’ll be right back.” Sam slid the laptop off of his lap, pulled his cellphone out and started dialing as he made his way towards the motel room door. You tried not to stare at him as he walked out, but those tight dress pants and white collared shirt were filled out so nicely by his imposing and muscular physique. You told yourself there was no harm in looking because there was no way Sam liked you enough to get to the touching part. 

Half an hour passed with you sitting alone in that motel room waiting for Sam to return before you gave up waiting for his return. You needed a break and since no one would be around for it, you put your headphones on and pulled up your guilty pleasure, musical theater adaptations. You never told anyone how much of your secret thespian obsession, especially not Sam and Dean. The last thing you needed was to be made fun for loving the cheesy spectacle and glamour of the stage instead of constant classic rock and Swayze movies. 

Clicking on the Phantom of the Opera link, your heart swelled as the opening scene began to play. You became so engrossed within the show you hadn’t even noticed the motel room door open and Sam enter. He called out your name, but you didn’t respond. Sneaking his way up behind you, he gently leaned his head next to your ear, a smirk crossing his face before he reached up and pulled out one of your earbuds. 

“Y/N! What’cha watching?” You felt like you were about to jump out of your skin and you would have had Sam not placed his hand on your shoulder, holding you down from falling right into him. After catching your breath, you turned your face towards the man who was now overcome with laughter. 

“Samuel Winchester! What do you think you are doing sneaking up on someone like that?” Your heart still pounded in your chest, but you hoped your stern parental tone would get him to stop. It didn’t. Instead Sam continued laughing while reaching for your laptop. He quickly pulled the your headphones out of the jack, letting the music fill the tiny motel room. You pushed yourself from your seat and tried to reach up and get back your computer, all the while cursing Sam’s height for making this a near impossible task. 

Teetering the device in his hands, you were stunned to see Sam singing along. He waltzed around the room, belting in his deep voice as the Phantom. You found yourself blushing as he set the laptop down on one of the beds and pulled you towards him just as The Music of the Night began. You felt a blush creeping across your face as he brushed your face gently with his hand. When the lyric called for you to close your eyes you did and it surprised you to hear him hit the high note. 

Opening your eyes, you met his gaze, a serious and sweet desire hidden behind their swirling green and hazel tone. He had stopped singing, but the phantoms haunting words about making music of the night suited the tension building up between the two of you. You wanted to look away from his intense stare, but it was mesmerizing. 

“You look so beautiful right now Y/N.” Sam said, putting some loose strands of hair behind your ear. A small sigh escaped your lips from the touch. 

“I didn’t know you knew Phantom Sam.” He winked at you. 

“I was a theater kid once upon a time. What about you?” 

“Same.” You felt stupid for not having something more profound to say, but being this close to him and having had Sam sing to you must have caused sensory overload and it was all you could do to stay standing on your wobbly legs. If you weren’t certain Sam knew you liked him before, he had to be able to sense it now. 

You only jolted from your nervous thoughts when Sam cupped your face in his hands. He leaned closely until his breath began to mingle with yours. He hesitated for a moment, seeking your permission and you willingly bridged the gap between the two of you. His lips were soft, warm, and inviting. The kiss was so much more gentle than you imagined it would be, yet it sent jolts up and down your back. You lost yourself and found yourself in that moment. 

Once your lips parted, Sam gently brushed your cheeks with his thumbs before pulling away. 

“Y/N. Let’s finish the movie and then get back to work. Sound good?” 

You couldn’t find the words to speak, so you simply nodded. Sam sat on the bed where your laptop had been placed and tapped the bed beside him. You stood there for a moment, still in shock that any of this was happening before Sam reached his hand out to you. 

“Come now. Don’t be nervous. I don’t bite…yet.” 

You took in a deep breath, taking his hand in yours, as he pulled in onto the bed beside him. As the movie continued to play you found yourself less focused on the music coming from the speakers and more focused on the musical sounds of Sams heart beating in rhythm with yours.


End file.
